Mischievous Secret
by anime16
Summary: Mikan Sakura had two secrets. First and foremost, she's Cherry, the author of the popular mobile phone novel, Deceit. And lastly, the main lead in her story is patterned from her secret crush, Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication: **For all those people who patiently wait for my updates.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA and its characters...

**Mischievous Secret**

**_written by: anime16_  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Mikan Sakura had _two_ secrets. First and foremost, she's _Cherry_, the author of the popular mobile phone novel, _Deceit_. And lastly, the main lead in her story is patterned from her secret crush, Natsume Hyuuga.

You couldn't blame her. She was just your everyday, average girl who couldn't confess to the boy she loves and to vent up all her frustration, she started to write a mobile phone novel. Her leading heroine is called Misa, which she actually combined from the 'Mi' in Mikan and 'Sa' from Sakura. And the lover of Misa is called Natsu, which she came up from Natsume's name.

As of now, these two secrets were deeply buried in her heart. But who knows what will happen in the future...because _some things are never meant to be kept forever..._

_Misa stopped and turned around. _

_Hazel meets crimson. Their eyes were never leaving each other._

"_I love you," she mouthed. He mouthed it too, the answer she had been anticipating._

_She cried. He smirked. _

"_Natsu..." she whispered._

_The said lad steered his body and turned his back from her._

_He gave a dismissive wave and walked away._

"As usual, I'm hooked! I wanted to know what happened next!" Sumire Shouda hollered. She put her mobile phone down and pouted. "Why in hell does Natsu have to leave Misa like that?"

"I-I don't know," Mikan laughed nervously.

"I wanted them to kiss! They hug or hold hands but no kiss yet!" Sumire sighed, "I want them to kiss, damn it!"

I haven't been kiss yet, that's why, Mikan thought wryly and stood from her seat. She needed an inspiration for the next chapter.

"Where are you going?" Sumire asked.

"Ah, toilet," Mikan answered. She fished out her mobile phone from her bag and pocketed it. She exited the room and sneaked towards the third years' floor.

She walked from post to post, snickering evilly. She was yet to be caught but who wants to get caught anyway, she pondered.

"Where's Hyuuga?" she heard a girl asked. Her heart skipped a beat.

"He's not here. He's probably outside, in the Sakura Tree," a boy answered.

"Should we go and get him? The lunch will be over soon," the girl said.

"No, he'd be pissed. You know, he doesn't want to be disturbed from his nap. Even if it's class," the boy uttered.

"He's a genius alright," the girl sighed, "I envy him. He didn't need to go to class."

Mikan steered herself from the gossiping classmates. Her feet started to go outside and into the field of Sakura Trees.

She smiled happily when he found him sleeping under one of the Sakura Trees. She approached him cautiously and checked him out. He's sleeping rather peacefully and maybe comfortably.

The Sakura petals were falling down and some of it went to his hair. She giggled and sat down next to him. She put her hands on front of his face and wriggled it. When he didn't react, she touched his hair and dusted away the petals.

She sighed and muttered, "How can you be so cute even if you're sleeping!"

The lad groaned which caused her to jerk away her hand from his hair. He turned and faced her more. She sighed once again when she saw him moved his lips.

"_I wanted them to kiss!"_

Sumire's words rang in her ears. She shook her head. "I'm not that low to kiss a sleeping person!" she gasped.

She pulled out her mobile phone and started to type.

_She followed him and asked for a kiss._

"What the!" she cursed inwardly and deleted the text from her phone. "It wasn't supposed to be like that."

_She followed him and forced a kiss on his lips._

"Damn," she groaned. "It's getting worse."

"_I want them to kiss!"_

Sumire's words came to her again. She sighed frustratingly and stared at Natsume's gorgeous face. Then her gaze went towards his lips. She gulped.

Just one kiss, it wouldn't hurt him, right? It wouldn't, she screamed in her thoughts. She closed her eyes and bent down.

"It's now or never," she murmured, "Just one kiss."

She closed the distance of their lips slowly. And when she was about to kiss him fully in the lips, he growled. She yelped and yanked away her face from his. She sighed with relief when he found out that he just turned around.

She stood up and went to the other direction. She turned her head from left to right and when she saw no one, she dived towards his face again.

"Just one kiss," she muttered. She could already feel the close proximity since he was practically breathing in her face. She slightly brushed her lips to his and trembled.

"Oh shit! I can't do this!" she murmured and pulled out. Then she planted a small kiss in his forehead.

"I'm sorry! I was about to molest you!" she bowed her head and unfortunately bumped it to his. She let out a groan and rubbed her aching forehead. She felt a bump in it and gasped. She looked at Natsume and found out he was still sleeping.

"He's still asleep? After all I've done to him!" she uttered. "That made me a super bad person."

She stood up and made a rather long sigh. She dusted her skirt, giving Natsume a brief glance before walking away.

When she was a distance away from him, the lad opened his eyes and looked at Mikan's retreating back.

"Is she a stalker?" he murmured, touching the part in his forehead that she kissed. "If she's a stalker then maybe I'm crazy. Why in hell am I interested in someone like her?"

**Mischievous Secret**

Sumire ran towards Mikan and hollered, "Natsu kissed Misa! I'm so glad!"

Mikan smirked.

_Misa followed him._

_And when they were in the secluded part of the school, Natsu came towards her._

_He hugged her and gave her a long kiss in the forehead._

That's not exactly what happened but, oh well, Mikan laughed in her thoughts.

**Mischievous Secret**

**Author's Notes: **I'm kinda frustrated with my writing skills lately. I wanted to improve! :) Oh well, thanks for reading and please do leave a review**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA and its characters...

**Mischievous Secret**

_**written by: anime16**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

"Are we going to play volleyball today?" Mikan asked Sumire as they were heading towards the gym. Her friend nodded and she smiled. She was good in playing volleyball so she was a little excited. She turned her head a little and noticed the boys in her class heading into a different direction. "Where are the boys going?" She raised an eyebrow while watching them.

"They're heading to the field. Sensei required them to play soccer," Sumire replied.

They entered the gym and head towards the volleyball area. As they began their warm-up, Mikan saw some seniors entering the gym too. And one of them was her favourite senpai, Natsume Hyuuga. She felt her cheeks heat up and turned her back on them. She clasped her cheeks with her hands and chanted in her thoughts, _Calm down, calm down._

"Are you alright?" Sumire patted her back. "Your face is so red. Are you coming down with a fever?" She felt her friend's forehead and frowned. "It's not hot. You don't have a fever. But why is your face red?"

Mikan flinched away from her friend and groaned. "It's nothing. I just felt hot because of all the exercise." She walked ahead of her friend and threw a casual glance at the seniors. Then she saw something unexpected, Natsume Hyuuga just took off his shirt. Blood came oozing out of her nose and she clamped it with her hand.

"You got a freaking nosebleed!" Sumire shouted. "What the hell is happening to you?"

"It's nothing." Mikan wiped her nosebleed with her wrist band. "It's just the hotness getting on me."

"It's nothing, you say? You just got a freaking –"

Mikan cut of her friend and said, "I told you it's nothing. Don't mind it."

Mikan sighed and cursed herself for being so vulnerable when it comes to her crimson-eyed crush. "I need to calm down." She turned her back on the seniors and started to shout in her thoughts, _don't look at him!_

She startled when she heard a long whistled being blown. She looked up and saw her teacher gathering them on the center of the volleyball court.

"We're going to have a friendly match. Divide yourselves into two groups and start to play," Nodacchi-sensei told them.

After a few minutes, they finally sorted themselves out. The first six players of each group went forward, while the others sat down to rest. Mikan was overjoyed to the fact that she's one of the players. At least, it would get her mind out of the gutter.

The game started when the umpire blew the whistle. The game was going well, until...

"Hyuuga, shoot!"

When she heard the seniors chanted her crush name, she couldn't help but look at their directions. There with all his might, Natsume slammed dunk the ball in the basket and landed gracefully on the ground. Mikan was entranced.

"Mikan look – ow!"

Sumire winced as the ball went straight to her friend's head. Mikan wobbled before falling in the floor, knocked out.

"Someone ple –"

"Need help?"

"Yes please." Sumire turned around only to be tongue-tied by the person in front of her.

**Mischievous Secret**

_Soft, _Mikan said in her thoughts. Her eyes fluttered open. It was blurred at first, but she could see a silhouette looming in front of her. She blinked her eyes to properly adjust her vision.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She finally opened her eyes but couldn't believe what she was seeing that she blinked it again a couple of times. Thrice. No, a lot of times. But the person in front of her didn't disappear. She hurriedly stood up, banging her head on the person in front of her.

"Ow – that hurts! Why did you suddenly do that?"

"H-H-Hyuuga-san! What are you doing here?"

"You fainted. I carried you here in the infirmary." Natsume looked amused to the girl's flushed face. "We saw you fall down and your P.E. teacher seemed to look at us for help. I volunteered to go."

_He carried me...that means he put his hands all over me..._She blushed at the thought.

"–hey, are you alright? Hello?"

Mikan went back to reality when she saw Natsume's hands wriggling in front of her face. "I am alright. Thank you for carrying me here." She fidgeted her fingers. "I was really grateful."

"It's nothing." Natsume turned his back on her. "I'm going now since you're alright and all. I need to tell your friends that you're alright."

As he was walking away from her, she surprised him when she suddenly held the edge of his shirt. He steered half of his body and asked, "What is it?"

Her eyes widened and looked up to see him confused. "No, I'm sorry to detain you. I was just going to ask something."

"What is it?"

"Ahh...hmmm...Ahh..." She couldn't find the words to say. She was astonished herself that she suddenly grabbed the end of his shirt. "I was going to ask..."

"Yes?"

"I was going to ask your blood type!" She blurted out.

"You're asking me for my blood type?" Natsume frowned. _This girl...I don't know what the fuck she's thinking!_ He cursed in his thoughts and sighed out loud. "Blood type B."

"Ah, thank you," she laughed nervously, _I am an idiot!_

"I'll be going now. Get well soon, Sakura-san," he smirked and exited the infirmary.

Mikan flushed, _He knows my name!_

**Mischievous Secret**

It was already night time, Mikan scoffed as she made her way towards the convenience store. She lost the rock-paper-scissors game with her family and was sent towards the store to buy some midnight snacks.

She went inside and smelled the scent of junk foods and chocolates that lifted her mood. She grabbed a basket and headed towards the chocolates section. She clutched two packs of kisses and sent it towards the basket. She also snatched nachos and chips. She heard her phone ring and flipped it open.

"Hello, Mikan Sakura speaking," she said on the phone.

"_Are you alright now?"_

Sumire's worried voice asked her on the phone and Mikan was touched because of it.

"I'm quite fine now. Just a little light-headed." Mikan smiled and absent-mindedly reach for the pocky on the racks. Her hand touched something warm and she immediately looked for the source of it. It was a hand, a familiar hand. She glanced up only to find Natsume staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Sakura-san?" Natsume uttered. "Why are you here?"

"_...Mikan...are you even listening?"_

"Call you later," Mikan gasped.

"_What –"_

Mikan clicked off the phone and put it in her pocket. "Good evening Hyuuga-san." She smiled brightly at him while blushing.

"Good evening," he replied back.

"Hmmm..." Mikan said. She was busy eyeing the attractive Natsume in casual clothes.

"Sakura-san?" Natsume waved a hand in front of her face.

Mikan snapped away from her reverie and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm going now. I'm already done getting what I need."

Mikan nodded and said, "Me too." She grabbed her basket and quickly ran in the counter.

Natsume followed her and lined behind her. Mikan paid for everything she bought and walked away from the counter.

"Sakura-san!"

"Yes?" Mikan looked back at Natsume.

"Wait for me. Let's walk home together. It's already late at night. It's dangerous," he told her.

Mikan nodded and watched him paying the cashier who was obviously entranced by his looks.

When both of them were already done purchasing what they need, they stepped out of the store.

"So which direction is your house?" Natsume asked.

Mikan pointed to the right side of the convenient store.

"That's also the direction of our house," he said. "Let's go."

They walked in silence until Mikan saw a cafe. She looked at it and found a cute-looking cake in a poster on the glass panels of the cafe.

"Wow!" She stopped and eyed the cute cake. "I wanna taste it."

The cake cost 150 yen and she quickly looked for some change in the wallet given to her. It was already empty. She started at Natsume and gave him puppy eyes.

"Hyuuga-san? Can you please buy me a cake?"

"Let's go." Natsume's face looked grim.

She held his arms and pleaded, "Please Hyuuga-san! I'm begging you!"

**Mischievous Secret**

"It's delicious. Thanks Hyuuga-san!" Mikan smiled as she ate the cake happily. They were inside the cafe now. He bought the cake she wanted and he ordered coffee for himself.

"Are you sure you're alright with just coffee?" she asked doubtfully, eyeing the _black_ coffee he was drinking. _He's so cool_, she said in her thoughts dreamingly.

"Yes," he answered.

"You have to taste the cake, it's really delicious!" She said, stuffing more cake in her mouth.

"Yeah, you looked like you really enjoyed eating it." He smirked. "It makes me want to eat a little."

"Wait, I'll get you a spoon. We'll share," she uttered and was about to stood up.

"No, this is alright." He grabbed her hand, take a spoonful of cake from the plate, and put the spoon in his mouth.

"It's so sweet!" he grumbled, wiping the icing left in the side of his mouth.

Mikan, on the other hand, was hyperventilating. He _held _her hand. He _bought _cake for her. He _ate_ cake in the same spoon as her. She flushed a fiery red. _Is this what they called indirect kiss?_

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked her. "You're red."

"I am not!" She quickly stood up and grabbed her snacks. "Let's go."

"Ah, ok!" Natsume followed her. "You're not going to finish the cake?"

"No, I'm already full," Mikan answered. "Let's just go." Mikan walked ahead. _I'm going to faint if I stayed near you for so long._

After a few minutes, they safely reached Mikan's house.

"This is my house," Mikan announced. "Thanks for walking me home Hyuuga-san."

**Mischievous Secret**

_On their night strolling, they found a cafe._

_Misa looked at the cake displayed on the posters._

"_I want to eat that," Misa told Natsu._

"_I'll buy you one."_

_Misa was happy and they sat down. She ordered the cake._

_He ordered a black coffee._

"_Do you want to taste it?" Misa asked._

"_Yes," he smirked and leaned down to kiss her. _

"_It's too sweet," He said after he lifted his lips from hers._

"Mikan! I might faint," Sumire said. "This is too sweet."

_We just had an indirect kiss..._Mikan smirked, _but it's not wrong to dream, right?_"

**Mischievous Secret**

**anime16: **I finally updated this one. Thanks for reading and drop some reviews and comments.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA and its characters...

**Mischievous Secret**

_**written by: anime16**_

**...**

**...**

**...**

Mikan Sakura smiled happily as the rays of the sun gently warmed up her cheeks. She looked up at the blue, vast skies and slowly closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh, clean air the environment has to offer. She had a headset stuck on her ears and she hummed a sweet tune in harmony to the song she was listening to. She was completely off to her own world, overlooking the noise coming from the cars and the crowd.

Sumire Shouda, on the other hand, stopped walking and glanced back at her friend who was left behind. She raised her voice and shouted, "Mikan, hurry up or we'll leave you!" She frowned with confusion when her friend just stood there at the middle of the streets, ignoring her earlier remarks.

She heaved a very long sigh and signalled her other friends to wait for her and Mikan. She hurried on the other side of the streets and skipped on her friend's side in a flash. She noticed the headset on her friend's ears and she furrowed her eyebrows. She took the headset off and said, "Mikan! Don't suddenly stop and space off like that!"

Mikan giggled nervously, staring at her friend's scary expression while scratching her head. "I'm sorry. It was just a lovely weather and I couldn't help but stare at the skies." She stretched a little and grinned widely. "It's really a perfect day to swim."

"Then, let's go!" Sumire grabbed her friend's hand and half-dragged her towards the other side of the street. They reunited with their friends and started off towards the swimming pool. They were going to swim in the "Retro" which is famous for their artificial waves and adventurous slides.

Mikan suddenly heard a crash and turned around, seeing a handsome little boy sprawled in the ground. He quickly stood up in his own feet and tears sprang in his eyes but he quickly blinked it away, clearly holding it back.

He was really cute, she thought fondly. The color of his hair is light gray mixed with little specks of brown, and round, blue eyes. And he looked lost in the midst of crowd around him. Somehow her mother's instinct was calling out to her. She grinned sheepishly and smacked her hear. What was she thinking? She was not even a mother yet.

She faced her friends and told them that they probably should go ahead in the swimming pool because she had to help the poor boy who was trying his best to hold back his tears.

"Alright, you got to call me when you arrived at the swimming pool." Sumire patted her friend's shoulder and sauntered forward, waving at her before she disappeared together with their friends towards the swimming pool.

She sighed softly and approached the boy cautiously. She went on front of him and leaned to him, smiling so brightly. "Hey little boy, could it be that you're lost? Do you want onee-chan to help you?"

Upon hearing what she said, the younger boy looked up to glare at her. "Shut up ugly. I could find my onii-chan by myself. I'm a big boy now."

Her ears rang with fury and her eyebrows rose to top notch. "You called me ugly...you little brat!" She pinched his cheeks with both of her hands and stretched it. "And here I am trying to be good and help you."

"Ow – don't touch me with your dirty hands, ugly!" He tried to pry off her hands using the strength of his own but to no avail.

"You really should know how to respect your elders, little brat!"

After a few minutes, she started to loosen her grip on the poor boy's cheeks. It left a red dent on his cheeks and he started to rub it off to lessen the pain. He glared at her more. "Old hag," he murmured. He turned his back on her and started walking away from her.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" She yelled at him. "You don't know the way. I'll help you find your onii-chan!"

"Shut up and leave me alone. I'm a big boy now!" He placed his hands inside his pockets and grudgingly stomped his foot on the floor while wandering away from her.

On the other hand, Mikan silently followed him because she was worried about his safety. As much as she wanted to leave that brat alone, she found out that it was difficult because her conscience was raging at her.

She noticed that the boy stopped.

"Where are you onii-chan?" the boy murmured in a very sad voice.

Her eyes softened and looked around. She found a puppet that could be wore on your hand. She went off to buy it, without peeling his eyes on the boy. After purchasing the said item, he approached the boy again. This time, the puppet was worn on her right hand.

"Hello, little boy..." She made the mouth of the puppet move. "Don't be sad anymore because onee-chan would help you find your onii-chan..."

The boy folded his arms in front of his chest and looked away. "I'm not sad. And I don't want puppets because I'm a big boy now." But every now and then, he would glance at the puppet that was on Mikan's right hand, contradicting what he said.

Mikan smirked and removed the puppet from her hand. "Alright then, I'm going to throw it off and you won't ever see it again." She stretched her arms and hands so that she could be able to throw the puppet away. "One...Two...Three..."

She attempted to throw the puppet only to be stopped by the boy. He clung to her arm and begged, "Please don't throw the poor puppet. I like it."

Mikan grinned at him and reached for the boy's hands. She placed the puppet in it and told him, "I'm just kidding. I won't throw it away."

"You trick me!" he pouted.

Mikan laughed and patted his head. "I'm sorry, alright? I just wanted to become your friend and help you. So..." Mikan extended her hand towards the boy. "Would you let me help you?"

The boy hesitantly looked at her and her outstretched hand. After a few minutes, he cautiously draped his hands on top of hers.

Mikan smiled brightly to him and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Youichi Hyuuga. What's yours onee-chan?"

_Hyuuga...the same surname as Natsume-sama..._Mikan momentarily daydreamed about the young raven-haired lad with a handsome face. Her face turned red all of the sudden and she desperately chased away his face from her mind.

She felt a Youichi tugged her hand and expectantly looking up at her. "Your name...what's your name onee-chan?"

"My name is Mikan Sakura...Nice to meet you, Youichi-kun."

They started walking around the streets after a few moments of getting to know each other. Mikan turned her head from left to right and vice versa. And she stopped and mentally slapped herself for not asking about Youichi's older brother. How would she find someone if she didn't know a thing about him? Right, she's technically an idiot.

She was about to ask Youichi about his brother when her voice was drowned by someone shouting.

"Youichi...where are you? Youichi!"

Youichi suddenly jolted and shouted, "That's my onii-chan!" He hauled her towards the source of the voice and they began to run. "Onii-chan! I'm here! Onii-chan!" They turned sharply in the curve of the street and bumped into someone.

Just as they were about to fall to the ground, she felt someone grabbed her hand and towed her to safety. She glanced up and found herself unable to speak any word. Because, standing in front of her and encircling his arm on her slender waist was no other than Natsume Hyuuga himself.

"Sakura-san..." Natsume murmured.

"Onii-chan..."

Natsume looked at the boy who was in his arms too. "Youichi!" He sighed with relief. "I finally found you! I've been looking everywhere! Where did you go?"

"Onii-chan!" Youichi hugged his brother like there's no tomorrow. Natsume smirked and had to let go of Mikan to give his brother a big hug too. He carried him in his arms and spoke to him strictly, "Now, you learned your lesson. Never wander off ever again."

"Yes, onii-chan..." Youichi obediently replied.

Natsume turned his attention to Mikan again. "Sakura-san, were you helping my brother?"

"Uhmm...Hmmm..Ahhh..."

Natsume frowned and said, "Pardon. I can't understand what you're saying." He leaned his ear towards her. She was clearly hyperventilating already and she couldn't quite grasp the words to say. He was too close. She could smell his scent, that familiar refreshing, scent of his.

"Y-Yes...and what are you doing out here with your brother?" She asked frantically. She raised her hands and placed it in Natsume's chest, lightly shoving him away from her. She needed to bring back her space.

"We're going to swim together at Retro..." He answered, wrinkling an eyebrow at her. "I've promised him last week and here we are..."

She was mildly surprised to hear him going the same place as his. "I'm going to Retro too...with my friends to be exact. But they just went ahead already because I have to help your brother find you."

"Oh..." Natsume trailed off, clearly lost to what he's got to say next.

"Since we're heading in the same direction, you can come with us onee-chan..." Youichi spoke suddenly, giving each of them a bright smile.

"Yeah..." Natsume murmured.

Mikan, happy that Natsume agreed to have her on board, grasp Natsume's free hand and squeezed it. "Well..." She fidgeted a little then continued, "If you really, really want me to come with you guys...then...there's no reason for me to turn it down."

Not following what the girl was thinking at all, Natsume merely nodded.

"Then let's have a swimming blast!" Mikan shouted excitedly.

**Mischievous Secret**

"Eh? You've started changing swimsuits already?" Mikan pouted. "Why didn't you guys waited for me?"

"Well...we are excited to swim already and you're taking too long helping the boy," Sumire told her with an apologetic look on her face. "And I see...you've found the boy's onii-chan and he's the most beautiful man in our school!"

"Sumire-chan...shhhh...he'll hear you and it'll make it awkward for him to join us and it's just when he accepted my invitation too."

_I already can hear you..._Natsume mused amusingly as he watched the two girls openly bickering at each other and their failed attempt to keep their voices down.

"Onee-chan!" Youichi called her newly found friend. "I and onii-chan can accompany you to the female's toilet, though we're only allowed outside."

_Oi...oi...me too?..._Natsume mentally said. He looked at his brother's strange behaviour. It's very rare for him to recognize a girl, much more, to offer his sweet time just to accompany her somewhere.

"Really, thanks a lot Youichi!" Mikan sighed with relief and she began fidgeting again whilst looking at Natsume. "Thanks in advance too, Hyuuga-san."

**Mischievous Secret**

_Calm down me...Just wait...how can I calm down when my biggest crust is outside the door of the toilet, waiting for me? _Mikan thought anxiously. She pulled her shorts and skirt off and replaced them with polka dotted two-piece swimsuit. She went out from one of the stalls in the toilet and looked at herself in front of the giant mirror.

She sighed inwardly...she could have brought a sexier swimsuit if only she knew she had a chance to be together with Natsume in a swimming pool.

Mikan was still in the pit of depression when he exited the toilet. He found Natsume and Youichi exactly where she had left them not too long ago.

"Hyu-Hyu-Hyuuga-san! Have I kept you waiting?" Mikan asked as she approached the unsuspecting lad. He glanced back at her and shook his head, "Nope. You've just gone for only five minutes."

_It feels like a date...a dream come true..._Mikan's thoughts had gone wild, for all we know. Tears of joy had sprung from her tears, shocking Natsume.

"Why are you crying?" Natsume fussed. _What's wrong with this girl?_

Mikan immediately wiped away her tears and said, "It's nothing. Dust just got in my eyes." Then she turned to Youichi and snatched his little hand. "Let's go Youichi. Let's swim 'till we drop!"

She tugged him towards the pool and they made a very large jump. Mikan resurfaced after a few seconds and encouraged Natsume to join them. The handsome lad nodded and took off his shirt, reavealing his well toned abs and structure.

"It's dripping...onee-chan...You just had a nosebleed..." Youichi told her.

Mikan clasped her nose, slightly embarrassed. "Don't mind it Youichi. It's just too hot! It's the hot weather you see, it's not because I saw your brother's great body!"

Because she couldn't take it anymore, she dived at the water once more and resurfaced again, finding herself face to face with Natsume's chest. "Oh God..." Mikan muttered. _Why can't you give me a break already...?_

"I didn't give you a break?" Natsume questioned, bending over so that his face was just a centimetre away from Mikan's face.

_Did I voice out my thoughts just now?_ Mikan panicked and struggled with her words. "It's nothing. Forget it, Hyuuga-san. It's just the hot sun getting on me, that's all."

"Are you alright onee-chan? Do you want me to bring you something to drink?" Youichi spoke to her with sincere voice and look.

"Really? You'll give me one?" Mikan asked. "Aw...that's sweet of you, Youichi."

Youichi grinned at her and grabbed his brother's hand. "You'll go with me too, onii-chan."

"Uh, right, ok." Natsume and Youichi went out of the pool together.

Mikan dropped herself in the water again. "I need to calm down." Just as she was about to relax, she could feel the artificial waves in the pool started to become higher and powerful. Then she heard someone shouting at them to get off the water because of some technical difficulties.

She sighed and pulled herself up, getting out of the pool. She heard a whimpering voice at the pool and she turned around, seeing a lovely young girl drowning.

Without any second thought, she jumped after her. She did all of her might and finally she reached her. She fought the strong currents by herself and was dragging the poor girl to safety.

For the next few seconds, she was unable to take a step towards safety. He saw a lifeguard coming towards them. "Hey, take the girl first. Even if it's you, you can't save us both with these strong waves." She pushed the girl towards the lifeguard.

"I'll come back to save you..." the lifeguard promised and took off to rescue the girl.

Mikan smiled, she couldn't maintain her ground anymore. She was carried away by the waves and found herself not resisting anymore. She was tired, already tired.

_Am I going to die? I haven't confessed to Hyuuga-san...yet..._

In her fading vision, she saw a pair of crimson eyes heading towards her. It was the eyes that she knew very well. It only belonged to Natsume Hyuuga.

He grabbed her hand and jostled her towards him. He gave her a brief kiss in the lips to offer her some of his oxygen. What happened next...she didn't know...because she just totally blacked out.

**Mischievous Secret**

_Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her up._

_He was so close in losing her. She almost drowned, leaving him alone in this world._

_He gave her a kiss in the lips, thankful that she was still alive._

"_I don't want to lose you...Please...Misa..."_

"_Yes...I'll always be here...Natsu..."_

**Mischievous Secret**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading my story and sorry for the long wait for my updates. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
